


love?

by Cypherr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Family Issues, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I'm just sad, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Lowercase, Metaphors, Poetry, Trans Character, Transgender, look guys i'm not even projecting anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr
Summary: you love me like you love cake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	love?

**Author's Note:**

> is it painfully obvious idk how to tag?  
> anyways, hi, I'm sad, trans, and would like to be loved for who i am for once in my fucking life

you say that you love me but the truth is you never did

you love the idea of me

how i look to you

the things that i could do for you

you love me like you love cake

pretty

tasty

all that it can do for you

you don't love it for the eggs or the flour

you don't love it for the mixing or the batter

you don't love a cake that's not what you were expecting

you love the idea but not the reality

i am more than the sum of my parts

i am the flour

and the egg

and the milk

and the whisk that binds it all together

i am what it takes to make the batter

i am the vanilla under the chocolate icing that you never wanted

i am the reality that you dreaded and the expectations that were forgotten

i am lonely and desperate to be eaten

but you love my chocolate brethren

because they weren't born broken

i am the expensive french vanilla that never shone through

the batter mixed wrong

the eggshells that broke too

i am the journey not the end

and for that you love me for what i could be

but i was never meant for that

and i was never meant for you

but a cake that has no one will always perish

forgotten

so is it better to be me or to be loved for being _you?_


End file.
